legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Alvah
Dr Alvah is the major villain of the animated series LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission in season 1. She is yet to appear in any sets. Profile Dr Alvah was originally introduced as a brilliant scientist and was once idolised by Olivia. But the truth of the matter is Dr Alvah is also a ruthless businesswoman who will crush any obstacles to her plan, often through nefarious and illegal methods. Her plans have often been unintentionally foiled by the girls, causing her to hate them intensely, although they did not discover her direct enmity until "The Daft and the Furious". She employs two dimwitted henchmen to carry out her secret missions, Ricky and Joey. In season 2, she appears to have become a bit more easygoing and less nefarious, although it's implied she still has some secret plans for Heartlake City. She's even given Olivia a scholarship. Dr Alvah's favorite numbers are prime numbers, which makes it very easy to guess the 4 digit code she creates, 2357. Carter Greene has somehow pressured Dr Alvah and her henchmen into working for him for his plans to find Heartlake City's sunken treasure. As time passes, it's shown that she's starting to be concerned that Carter is much more malevolent then she ever was at her worst, to the point of wondering if their working arrangement is a bad partnership. Fun Facts *Her full name is Mallory Erebus Alvah. "Mallory" means "bad luck" which is fitting for her villainous nature. Some sources say that "Alvah" means "evil" but it may also be derived from "Alva" which means "white" in Irish. Dr. Alvah dresses entirely in white. *Dr Alvah really doesn't like children, so she insists they be kept as far away from her as possible. The reason why has not been explained. *According to Olivia in "The Artist's Way", Dr Alvah holds 85 separate patents, including one for vanishing bio-polymers. * AlvahCorp has many products, including: battery operated lipstick, smartcoffee, solar sneakers, roboradar. * Dr Alvah has been living in Heartlake City for a long time, because she mentions having heard the tale of the explorers' treasure ever since she was a little girl. * Dr Alvah runs a company called AlvahCorp. * Dr Alvah is officially introduced in The Artist’s Way, however in episodes 1 to 5 of season 1, multiple billboards for her company are shown. Ethan is also shown drawing over her posters, showing that he doesn’t like her. Appearances Episodes *The Artist's Way *Fashionably Old *The Daft and the Furious *The Lake Monster *Attack of the Alvahbots *Explorer's Day *Never Stop Exploring *Heartness Monster *Heartmore *Le Scuba *Map Quest *Heart of The Sea *Winner Sings All *Mearff *Zobo 2.0 *Alvah's Flair *The Real Deal *The Art of Being Carter Greene *Save the Bay Gallery Capture d'écrans_20181209-145615.png|Dr. Alvah's logo. DrAlvahOnTV.png|Dr. Alvah on the television. DrAlva_Steve.png|Dr Alvah intimidating Steve DrAlvaCityDestroyer.png|Dr Alvah, 2D Animated DrAlva YouHaven'tSeenTheLastOfMe.png|You haven't seen the last of me. 20BillboardDamagingImminent.png|An Alvah billboard 32AlvaDoesn'tLikeTheGirls.png|Dr Alvah finally telling the girls she doesn't like them! 46LizAndDrAlva.png|Dr Alvah outsmarted by Liz! 15Alvahsaurus.png 14GoldMine.png AlvaCHQ.png|Alvah Corporate HQ. 59ASignoreCG01LS.png|Dr Alvah and Sherlock ignoring Carter Greene. F6AB4C47-CC77-46EC-A5D8-9E56127CC4B0.jpeg|Just noticed this 0A3E6012-BF32-4267-AF31-BFA114E96296.jpeg|Who knew Dr Alvah ate go-karts? 17MAquestionAF.png|Alvah talking to Carter. 86MAevilPlanSTB.png|Alvah has an evil plan. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters not appearing in sets Category:Villains